


Indication

by Traxits



Category: White Collar
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: ficondemand, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/pseuds/Traxits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classic distraction, but perhaps it meant more than Neal wanted to let on?  Written for the First Kiss commentfic meme on Dreamwidth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indication

Neal supposed that most shocking aspect of it all was the fact that _Peter_ had been the aggressor. All things considered, he had to admit, he hadn't thought the straight-laced, serious faced FBI agent capable. But the bricks were digging into his back, and Peter was pressing against him. He scarcely had even a moment to think before he was wrapping his arms over Peter's shoulders, arching against him and lifting his leg just a little to tease down the side of Peter's. Peter's breath hitched, and he flashed Neal a look-- was that the "behave" look?-- which Neal happily countered by licking Peter's ear.

He could hear someone approaching, and one of Peter's hands lifted to tangle in his hair, forcing him to keep looking ahead, to keep his eyes locked with Peter's. He swallowed, and when he opened his mouth to speak, he was cut off by Peter leaning in, closing the last of the distance between them, and kissing him. Neal struggled for only a second, and when the footsteps rushed loudly past him, he threw himself into it, kissing back with as much passion as he could manage. Footsteps slowed, and Peter's hand wandered down lower until he squeezed a handful of Neal's rear, making Neal growl slightly into his mouth.

There was a snort, and then they were gone, and Peter took his time pulling back, his teeth pulling just slightly on Neal's lower lip. After another minute, Neal began disentangling himself, ignoring the sharp tingles shooting along his senses. Peter looked at him oddly, and for a heartbeat, Neal thought he was going to crack some joke about a certain... intimacy that it had all caused between them.

"I'd have thought you'd be better at that," Peter said flatly, and Neal's mouth opened slightly, shocked at _what_ Peter had chosen to pick on him about. "I mean, the way the women look at you... I guess the packaging isn't always a good indication of skill, is it?" He shrugged, reaching up to straighten his tie. Neal punched his shoulder lightly.

"Me? _You're_ the one who needs practice. I feel sorry for Elizabeth." Neal's grin returned, at ease now that he was sure the storm had passed. They had clearly managed to mislead the men after them, and Peter wasn't about to remark on Neal having dug so firmly against him. Free kisses to boot, life was good.


End file.
